Hope, Trust, And Regret
by AkikoSohma
Summary: Slade controlled her. The way that she belonged to him. They were one…in every aspect. He had driven himself into her heart and soul, and there was nothing anyone could do to dig him out. Oneshot. Implied TerraXBeast Boy


Hope, Trust…And Regret

By Akiko Sohma

**Warnings:** Spoilers

**Pairings:** Implied Terra x BB

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans, am not making any money off of this, and therefore am not ripping anyone off. X3

**Note:** This takes place during Terra's betrayal episodes.

**Oneshot**

The girl silently closed the door behind her. She leaned against the plaster wall and closed her eyes.

"I have no regrets," she stated plainly, reassuring herself.

She began to undress. She removed her black long sleeved shirt. She began to remove her pale yellow shorts…Her hand brushed against something in the pocket, and she paused. Reaching her hand inside the pocket, she pulled out the Teen Titans communicator.

"I have no regrets."

She set the communicator down on the edge of the sink, removed the rest of her clothing, and started the bath water. It heated up quickly, and soon she placed her nude body inside the large tub. Into the bathtub of Slade Wilson. The girl chuckled at the thought. It sounded like a cheesy horror flick she had once seen with…

She closed her eyes tightly, and repeated to herself, "I have no regrets."

His bright smile and cheerful disposition invaded her mind. His charming laughter. His odd personality. She loved everything about him.

A tear slid down her pale face, and she did nothing to stop it. Had Robin gone through this trauma when he became Slade's apprentice? He had…though, she didn't know that.

"N-No regrets," she slurred, her throat wracking with sobs. Her crystal blue eyes spilled over and over again. It was the one thing she had no control over.

"No regrets."

She felt a wave of nausea rush over her, and fill her senses with bitterness. Bile rose in her throat, and she quickly stopped it. This was no way to behave. Her master would be sure to beat her for this had he been here.

She wiped her tears with her arm, and sniffled. She lay back in the tub, and closed her eyes.

Something tickled her, and her eyes shot open. Oh, those pesky ants again. This time of year it seemed as if Slade's mansion was infested with them. She reached over and crushed the small bug in her fingers.

"Serves you right."

The ant. In this position, it was so pathetic. A crumpled shell of a creature. In fact, the ant had always been pathetic. It's the strong that conquer all. This tiny bug, what did it hope to accomplish in it's lifetime? To enjoy life? To explore new places? What?

The girl stared blankly at its tiny crushed form. It really was pathetic. Ants don't have hope. They don't plan on accomplishing anything. They just live.

Another ant crawled its way across the side of the bathtub, and the girl refrained from killing it. She just stared, almost wondering, what it was going to do. The small bug made it's way to the already dead ant it once knew…or most likely knew.

The girl was amused by it's actions. The ant gently tried to lift its former friend up onto it's back. Almost as if it was expecting to carry it off somewhere, in hopes to save the poor creature. She shook her head.

No. Everything has hope. Everything and everyone. Without hope…not a single soul could survive in this cold world. There would be no point in living if you had no hope…if you had given up on everything…

Did that mean that she herself still had hope for the future? Perhaps. But what could she hope fro in a pitiful situation like this? Was she really just a lifeless shell of a person? Living just to live? Another tear stung her eye, and once again, she didn't try to stop it from falling.

She knew that every time…the tears controlled her. Just like Slade controlled her. The way that she belonged to him. They were one…in every aspect. He had driven himself into her heart and soul, and there was nothing anyone could do to dig him out.

Her thoughts still ached of that boy. He had trusted her…and she had let him down. She had done it again. She had forced her troubles on him…Just as she had done in the past.

"I cannot control my powers."

Why was that so hard to say? Every person that found out about her always hurt in the end. She knew that she had hurt Beast Boy most of all. Her tears streamed down her face and she turned towards the ant, slowly making it's way across the bathtub.

"I'm sorry," she said in a quiet voice. "It was me that hurt your friend…Just like how I hurt everyone else."

The ant paused, almost as if it had picked up on what the girl was saying.

She sniffled. "I hurt you, just like I hurt all the others…I took away the one that you loved most."

That was exactly what she had done. And she had done it more than once now. She had taken the same thing from the green changeling…and herself.

The blonde teen drained the bath water and stood, dripping everywhere. She stepped out of the bathtub, and wrapped a towel around herself. She glanced over at the communicator near the sink. She took it in her shaky hands, and slowly but surely, gave a message to the Titans.

With that done, she dropped the communicator straight into the remaining water in the tub. It crackled abruptly, and fizzled out, smoke pouring into the room. In response to her action, she blankly spoke.

"I have no regrets."

-At Titans Tower-

Static appeared on the large screen and a young girl they all recognized was shown on the screen. The five teens gaped at her image in shock.

"Terra!" Beast Boy managed to yell out.

Her eyes teary, she slowly gave them her message.

"I love you, Beast Boy..And…I'm _so_ sorry."

The boy crumpled onto the floor, tears instantly stinging his eyes.

The screen crackled and blurred…until it fizzed out.

Maybe she had had regrets after all.

-FIN-


End file.
